Ken Kitamura
Perfil *'Nombre:' Ken *'Nombre real:' Kitamura Ken *'Otros nombres':Ken ken, Kenchan *'Posición: '''Guitarrista, baterista, músico, letrista, compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28 de novienmbre de 1968 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Osaka, Japón *'''Tipo de sangre: AB *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 59kg *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Signo Chino:' Oveja *'Bandas anteriores:' **Doberman **Byston-Well **THE CLARE **SONS OF ALL PUSSYS (2002-2006) *'Banda actual:' **L'Arc~en~Ciel (1992-presente) **ken (solista) *Página oficial *Twitter oficial *Blog oficial *Wikipedia japonesa Biografía Ken Kitamura conocido profesionalmente como ken, es el guitarrista de la reconocida banda japonesa L'Arc~en~Ciel. También es el cantante principal/líder/guitarrista de la banda SONS OF ALL PUSSYS (conocida como S.O.A.P.) y cuenta con un proyecto como solista. Historia Dos meses antes de su graduación, Ken se retiró del Instituto de Tecnología de Nagoya (donde iba a ser arquitecto) para unirse a L'Arc~en~Ciel en el año 1992 por una llamada de su amigo de la infancia Tetsu. Desde que se unió a la banda, ha sido parte fundamental en la composición de melodías. Canciones famosas del grupo como Vivid Colors, Niji, the Fourth Avenue Cafe, As if in a dream, Kasou o Lies and Truth figuran entre sus mejores aportes. Hasta la fecha ha sacado con la agrupación 11 álbums, más de 30 sencillos, varias recopilaciones y giras exitosas. En 2002, cuando los miembros de L'Arc~en~Ciel se encontraban descansando de las actividades como banda, surge SONS OF ALL PUSSYS como un proyecto alterno. Cada miembro contribuyó con canciones basadas en diferentes temáticas: Ken con amor, Ein con deseo y Sakura con sus experiencias en la cárcel. Luego de cuatro mini álbumes y un sencillo, la banda se encuentra en recesión desde 2004. Un par de años después mientras se encontraba en una nueva pausa de la banda que lo vio surgir, lanza a la venta el mini álbum Speed, donde se deja ver una faceta mucho más personal de su música, ejecutando el puesto de cantante y guitarrista principal dejando excelentes impresiones. Él mismo se refiere a este lanzamiento como algo "nuevo, más puro" similar a sus primeros días en L'Arc~en~Ciel. Ken es un constante fumador. A lo largo de su carrera, siempre se lo ha visto en conciertos y videoclips fumando, aún mientras toca la guitarra. La figura de Ken fumando un cigarro mientras toca es la imagen que más lo caracteriza. A finales de 2008, Ken vuelve a los estudios de grabación preparando lo que será la vuelta a su carrera como solista. Su nuevo sencillo Deeper salió en marzo de 2009, seguido por un nuevo álbum, IN PHYSICAL, en abril y una gira realizada a mediados del mismo año en Japón. También cabe destacar su buena relación con la banda MUCC, en la cual ha demostrado su faceta de productor al representar sus últimos sencillos Ageha, Sora to Ito y Freesia así como el álbum Kyuutai. El 15 de julio de 2010, Ken lanza oficialmente el PV de Solitary Stroll, destinado a promocionar su mini-álbum The Party que fue lanzado el 4 de agosto de 2010. Discografía Albums Ken_Kitamura_-_IN_PHYSICAL_(Regular_edition).jpg|IN PHYSICAL 22.04.2009 Mini-Albums Ken_Kitamura_-_The_Party_(Regular_edition).jpg|The Party 04.08.2010 Singles Ken_Kitamura_-_Speed_(Regular_edition).jpg|Speed TETSU69 23.08.2006 Ken_Kitamura_-_Deeper_(Regular_edition).jpg|Deeper 04.03.2009 DVD Ken_Kitamura_-_Ken_TOUR_2009_LIVE_IN_PHYSICAL.jpg|Ken TOUR 2009 "LIVE IN PHYSICAL" 18.11.2009 Publicaciones Ken_Kitamura_-_IRON_MAIKEN.jpg|Ongaku to Hito 08.02.2008 Ken_Kitamura_-_Ongaku_to_Hito.jpg|Ongaku to Hito 03.2009 Ken_Kitamura_-_Free_Newsletter_X.jpg|Ongaku to Hito 01.02.2010 Curiosidades *'Grupo:' L'Arc~en~Ciel *'Familia:Papá, mamá, hermana mayor y sus gatos. *'Estado civil:'Divorciado *'''Instrumentos que toca: Guitarra, Batería. *'Hobbies: '''Ir de compras, el billar, conducir, los patines en línea, el, los gatos y coleccionar ropa interior *Es un fumador empedernido que fuma incluso en las actuaciones *Club al que se unió en la escuela: Baseball *'Color Favorito:' Plata, negro *'Animal favorito: Delfín y gato *Su comida favorita es la comida japonesa (Ramen, Sushi), hamburguesa *'''Bebida favorita: Jack daniels *'Cigarrillo Favorito:' Marlboro Light Menthol *Ropa Favorita: Jun, Y's, Domon,Crazy Under Wear, 5351 *Tipo de chica que le gusta: Chicas inteligentes, aunque la gente lo molesta diciendo que le gustan las chicas de pechos grandes. *Tipo de chica que no le gusta: Chicas que no saben besar. *'Lugar perfecto para besar:' Elevador *'Sueños de su infancia:' Detective o guitarrista de Hard Rock *Carrera musical: L'Arc~en~Ciel y SONS OF ALL PUSSYS *El 15 de julio de 2010, Ken lanza oficialmente el PV de Solitary Stroll, destinado a promocionar su mini-álbum The Party. *Ama los gatos, tiene una gatita llamada Elizabeth. *Es un pervertido. Siempre contesta a las preguntas de las entrevistas con cosas pervertidas, a veces que ni siquiera tienen que ver con el tema. *En el vídeo Natsu no Yuutsu, Ken muestra su trasero. *Tiene un look extraño. Galería 1227818503592_f.jpg KenKitamura.jpg Ken_03.jpg Ken_04.jpg Ken_05.jpg Ken_06.jpg Ken_07.jpg Ken_08.jpg Ken_09.jpg Ken_10.jpg Ken_11.jpg Ken_12.jpg Ken_13.jpg Ken_14.jpg Ken_15.jpg Ken_16.jpg Ken_17.jpg Ken_18.jpg Revistas GiGS_-_Ken_(L'Arc~en~Ciel)_1997-11.jpg|GiGS Noviembre (1997) Ken_GUITAR_WORKS_-_Ken_(L'Arc~en~Ciel)_1999-01.jpg|Ken GUITAR WORKS Enero (1999) GiGS_-_Ken_(L'Arc~en~Ciel)_2006-07.jpg|GiGS Julio (2006) Guitar_Magazine_-_Ken_(L'Arc~en~Ciel)_2012-03.jpg|Guitar Magazine Marzo (2012) GiGS_-_Ken_(L'Arc~en~Ciel)_2016-02.jpg|GiGS Febrero (2016) ROCK_AND_READ_-_Ken_(L'Arc~en~Ciel)_2017-10.jpg|ROCK AND READ Octubre (2017) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Bateristas Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Letrista